High School Life
by Maknaeline94
Summary: Mempunyai eomma seorang fujoshi akut dan pindah ke sekolah khusus namja. Dua hal itu yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun uring-uringan. Hell! Dia namja normal yang masih menyukai gadis cantik! Walaupun dirinya sendiri tak kalah cantik kkkk. Bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menjalani harinya di sekolah asrama khusus namja tersebut? Just read


High School Life

WONKYU

By Maknaeline94

Matahari mulai menyembulkan dirinya dan burung-burung berkicau dengan ramai dan merdunya, pagi yang cerah dan indah bukan? Tapi...

1.

2..

3...

Kring kring kring kriiiiiiiiinnnnggggggg... Brakkkk!

Omo!

Kalian tahu itu bunyi apa?

Itu adalah suara yang selalu dihasilkan setiap paginya di sebuah rumah mewah, yang pada akhirnya akan berakhir dengan teriak..

"Kyuniiiieeeeee!" ..an, ya selalu berakhir dengan teriakan nyonya Cho untuk membangunkan sang pangeran yang masih bergelung dengan selimut dan guling tercinta, tapi tunggu apa aku harus menyebutnya pangeran sedangkan wajahnya.. Ah kalian lihat saja nanti.

"Aigoo, Kyunie cepatlah bangun kau mau terlambat di sekolah barumu itu eoh?"

"aniyo umma, aku tak akan bangun sampai kau membatalkan rencanamu itu!"

Seorang yang dipanggil Kyunie itu masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Umma tidak akan membatalkan rencana itu chagi, eomma rasa itu yang terbaik untukmu" bujuk dan rayu eomma Cho

"Eommamu benar Kyu, sekolah asrama akan membuatmu mandiri" appa Cho ikut bergabung dan masuk kamar sang putra.

"oke jika kau tak mau, PSP, PS, Laptop dan semua yang berbau game akan berakhir di tempat sampah dalam kondisi terbakar, bagaimana?" sambung eomma Cho sambil tersenyum, aniyo dia tak tersenyum melainkan ber-smirk?

"andweeeeeee" oke teriakan lagi -_-

Akhirnya sang pangeran menyembulkan dirinya dari balik selimut, dan see.. Oke aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang dirinya.

Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun putra tunggal keluarga Cho, seorang yang sangat manja, bermulut tajam, freaks gamers, dan satu lagi yang akan membuat kalian terkejut dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan pinggang yang cukup ramping dan kaki yang jenjang, dan wajahnya pun sangat manis dengan bibir merah merona, kulit putih pucat, hidung yang macung dan sepasang mata yang indah. Cukup, back to story.

"oke aku akan pergi ke sekolah asrama itu, tapi umma jangan menyentuh barang-barangku seinchi pun." rajuknya dengan pose tangan terlipat di dada dan mempoutkan bibir seksinya.

"arraseo arraseo kau memang anak eomma yang paling manis" girang eomma Cho sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"umma aku ini tampan, Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan" protesnya sambil menekankan pada kata tampan.

"aishhh kau ini ribet sekali, sudah sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan bergegaslah pergi dari rumah ini."

"kau mengusirku umma?" oke thats too much Kyu -_-

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun diacuhkan begitu saja oleh sang eomma yang berlalu keluar kamar dengan sang appa. Poor Kyunie kkkkk

SM Boarding School

Sebuah mobil mewah baru saja memasuki pelataran halaman yang luas SM Boarding School yang didalamnya terdapat seorang namja cantik. Ketika hendak ingin keluar dari mobil sang supir mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"ada apa Kim ahjushi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit heran.

"tadi nyonya Cho menitipkan ini kepada saya untuk diberikan kepada anda tuan muda" jelas sang supir yang biasa dipanggil kim ahjushi.

Kyuhyun Pov

Apa ini? Surat? Eomma selalu penuh dengan kejutan, kenapa dia tidak langsung bebicara saja padaku tadi. ah lebih baik kubaca saja.

Kyunie chagi, umma harap kau betah di sekolahmu yang baru ini. Oh iya, umma lupa bilang kalau sekolah asrama ini adalah sekolah khusus namja. umma juga berharap kau dapat menemukan namja yang tampan dan baik di sekolah ini untuk menjadi menantu eomma dan appa hihihi oke itu saja pesan dari umma, Kyunie fighting! ^^

LOVE, Umma ^^

apa-apaan ini? Jadi ini sekolah khusus namja? Eotthoke? Oke satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang ummaku, dia adalah seorang fujoshi akut, mengerikan bukan? Ya cukup mengerikan untuk seseorang yang normal sepertiku.

Huuuhhhfff kuhela nafasku cukup berat, baiklah Cho Kyuhyun ini semua sudah terjadi kau tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan pasti menuju pintu utama sekolah tersebut, masih ada rasa berat hati pada saat ingin membuka pintunya.

"hufftt, well Cho Kyuhyun fighting!" kucoba menyemangati diriku sendiri sebelum masuk.

Normal Pov

Biarlah Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya yang malang itu hohoho tapi tunggu, aku merasa ada seseorang yang berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Baiklah kita perjelas siapa dia, oh dia seorang namja yang hmmm lumayan cantik sedang tersenyum tapi tunggu.. Itu bukan senyuman melainkan smirk?

"i got you!" omo smirknya semakin menyeramkan, kita tinggalkan saja dia dengan smirknya.

In Other Side

Kyuhyun Pov

"kenapa aku jadi merinding ya? Aigo jangan-jangan sekolah ini berhantu, ihhhh" aku memutuskan untuk segera mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, dari pada berlama-lama disini.

Tak sadarkah kalau kau juga hantu Kyu? #plakk

Normal Pov

Well, semangat Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah barumu. Yang pastinya akan terasa sangat berbeda, dan... Berhati-hatilah hohohoho

Tbc~


End file.
